


drawing for Merfilly

by orphan_account



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for the night conversations prompt
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	drawing for Merfilly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



[ click here for bigger version <3](https://postimg.cc/9wbj9Mst)


End file.
